


Found - Red Son x MK

by Vamixoshi



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentions of Ninjago, No Smut, Red son x MK, Some Flashbacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vamixoshi/pseuds/Vamixoshi
Summary: “M-mother, please! Please give me just one more chance! I promise you, this time I'll do good!!” Red Son pleaded, looking at his mother with tears in his eyes. All she said was, “..I have no son.” Red Son sniffled, wiping his nose. “I beg you, mother! I will do good this time! I will destroy Mk’s staff once and for go-” His mother's booming voice yelled, “I have no son! You have disappointed me and my lovely dear countless times; you’ve rarely done anything useful at all! Now leave and never come back before I make you wish you’ve left.”
Relationships: Qi Xiaotian | MK & Red Son, Qi Xiaotian | MK/Red Son
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

“M-mother, please! Please give me just one more chance! I promise you, this time I'll do good!!” Red Son pleaded, looking at his mother with tears in his eyes. All she said was, “..I have no son.” Red Son sniffled, wiping his nose. “I beg you, mother! I will do good this time! I will destroy Mk’s staff once and for go-” His mother's booming voice yelled, “I have no son! You have disappointed me and my lovely dear countless times; you’ve rarely done anything useful at all! Now leave and never come back before I make you wish you’ve left.” Red Son fought back tears as he nodded, running out of his mother’s home.

He ran outside to the curbside near a couple of shops, and he whimpered to himself softly, hugging his knees as he sat down, hiding his face. He just whined to himself, “M-mother no longer needs me no more... I guess I really am useless,” He suddenly heard an aggressive voice shout, “Hey! It’s the red-haired dude who ruined our city!” Red Son jerked his head up, wiping his eyes as he froze. He was surrounded by a group of very angry-looking civilians. He was too weak emotionally to fight, so all he did was try to hide in a ball, which failed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Staggering, he got up, wiping the blood away from his nose and mouth. He touched his right eye, and ouch!- He had a black eye. That group had beaten him up pretty good. He took deep breaths, and had an idea. He searched his pockets and boom! He found some cash! It was a fairly decent amount too, so he would be able to buy things to help him disguise and hide himself. He tried to stay as hidden as possible as he headed towards a small general store, noticing that not too many people were inside. Perfect. He quickly grabbed a black hoodie, a small backpack, a blanket, and some food + drinks. When he went to the cash register, the cashier stared at him strangely but said nothing. Only because he was paying him, of course. In any other circumstance, this cashier would probably do something, or at least say something to him. He quickly shuffled out of the store, throwing the hoodie on, the hood hiding his hair. He put his shades in the backpack carefully along with his other things aswell. Swinging the backpack over his shoulders, he mumbled under his breath, “Where do I..go now..?” Looking up at the sky, he noticed it was starting to get darker. He had no home.. So; where? Where would he go? He frowned to himself, limping slightly as he headed towards a nearby park. 

At the park, he noticed that rarely anybody was there. He saw some other people who had no home to go to, and there really wasn’t anyone else lurking around. He strolled around quietly, looking for some kind of soft place to lay down at. He soon saw a field of dandelions and smiled a bit. That would be nice, right? It wasn’t near anyone else too, so it seemed perfect. He laid down on top of the yellow flowers, pulling his blanket out of the backpack and covering himself with it. He laid there, lost in his head, just thinking. He soon began humming a song to himself, one he had heard on the radio before when he was young. The song was all lovey-dovey, about some guy singing about falling in love and some coffee shop. He enjoyed it a lot, it brought him good memories of when he was so young and carefree. He found himself subconsciously smiling, thinking of his younger years. He remembers when his parents treated him nicely; when did they stop..? He assumed around 10. He fluttered his eyes shut, inhaling deeply as he remembered when he was 6, playing in this same exact park.

On the car ride there, the song he was currently humming was playing on the radio, and his mother boasted about how much she adored this song. His young self agreed, humming along and trying to sing along, but just mostly babbling to the tempo. When they got there, he had eagerly ran to the playground area, digging through his pockets until he grabbed his all too familiar favorite figurines from a ninja show he enjoyed. He played with them, sliding them down one of the slides, and some other kid wanted to play along as well. The kid had a gap in his front teeth, a ton of dark freckles, and short, messy dark-brown hair. Red son was so happy to find someone who wanted to play ninjas with him! They both rambled to each other about their interests as they took turns sliding the figurines down the slides, laughing as they joked around. That day ended bittersweet- His mother came over and told him he had to go home. Red son whined, saying how he didn’t wanna go, how he wanted to keep on playing with his new friend! But his mother said how they needed to go eat dinner. So, he quickly grabbed his figures, putting them away in his pocket, and hugged his new friend. His new friend was sad as well, tearing up a bit. “I’ll miss you!” He whined. He nodded, agreeing as they both whined loudly, hugging each other tightly. Red son’s mother just laughed, eventually being forced to drag him into the car. As he was being dragged, his new friend yelled from afar, “Wait! What’s your name?” Red son had shouted loudly, “It’s Arlo! What’s yours?” His mother shoved him into the car carely, buckling his seatbelt. He heard his new friend shout something, but he couldn’t make out what he said. His mother drove away before he even got a chance to hear his friend’s name. On the car ride home, he whined, sad that he didn’t even get to know his new friend’s name. He pulled all his figures out of his pockets, realizing his red ninja was gone. Oops- well, maybe his friend had it! He was fine with that; he liked sharing!

Ah.. the good days.. He missed those. When his mother loved him enough to call him by his actual name.. He soon snapped back to reality, or.. Was it reality? It turns out he had fallen asleep, and when he “snapped back to reality”, he just woke up mid dream. Woah- lucid dream! He grinned to himself, getting up. He shut his eyes, imagining himself with wings. When he opened his eyes, he had wings!! He flapped them, flying up in the air. He laughed aloud, scoping the surroundings. He was in the same park he had fallen asleep in. He saw the old playground he met his old friend at, and he flew over there, slowly heading back on the ground, his wings going away. He suddenly saw a young boy at the playground, looking through him, which freaked Red Son out. Wasn’t he alone?- He then realized that was his old friend. He gasped, trying to reach out to him, but his hand went through him, which startled him. He bit his lip, trembling a bit at the sight of such an old friend. He just stood there and watched.

The boy sighed, looking down at the ground. “Arlo didn’t even hear my name..” He whimpered. He looked over back at the slides he and Arlo were playing at and noticed that Arlo forgot one of his figures. He picked it up; it was the red ninja, his least favorite of the four. He looked down at the spiky-haired red-suited figure, smiling sadly. “My new favorite,” he murmured softly, hugging the figure gently. He then heard an indistinguishable voice yell, “It’s time to go home now!” The boy sighed, putting the figure in his pocket. He ran away, disappearing into thin air.

That had to be what happened after he left. Red Son fell to the ground and sobbed into his hands loudly since no real person was there to watch or hear him. He knows it’s been over 10 years, 13 to be exact, but he still missed him. He was his only friend he ever had... He wondered what he was up to currently. Was he still a nice person, or now an asshole? Did he still have that figurine? Did he even remember him?! What if he didn’t even remember him?? He sobbed louder, snot running down his face. He would never have a friend ever again. Everyone despised him for what his parents forced him to do- maybe he could be good?? Part of him wanted to. Wouldn’t it be way better if he was just... Good? Not just some shitty villain? Too bad his ego wouldn’t let him go try to “be good”. Tsh- as much as part of him wanted to, he couldn’t. His ego, after all. He continued to cry, yelling out, “Why… Why?? Why me? Why does everything bad have to happen to me? Can’t I just have one friend?!” 

He felt a hand touch his shoulder, and he jumped, yelping, startled. He looked up and saw an unrecognizable figure smiling sadly at him. “Shh, it’s going to be okay, Arlo. I still remember you, so hush now, it’s okay..” The unknown voice was... Soothing, and Red Son felt like he could allow himself to be vulnerable around this person. The figure now started to pat his back gently, and he murmured, “Is it you... Old friend?” The figure nodded and beamed, “Yes Arlo, it's me. You can relax now, shh..” Red son wiped tears off his face and looked into the figure’s eyes. “Can you,, tell me what your name is?” 

The figure took their hand off of Red Son’s back, standing up. “I cannot tell you that yet. But I swear, in due time you will know.” He smiled warmly and Red Son and waved goodbye. Red Son begged repeatedly, “W-wait- Wait!” 

\-------------


	2. Chapter 2

“W...w- WAIT!” Red Son woke up, his face sweaty. He looked around and saw that it was early morning. He remembered where he was and he sighed heavily, getting up to stretch. The figure’s words stuck with him; ‘..I still remember you..’. He opened his bag, putting his blanket in as he headed towards the park’s bathrooms. Inside, he looked into the mirror, washing his face with water roughly. He groaned at the cold temperature, mumbling curses. God, he hated the cold. He was thankful he could heat up easily. He quickly warmed up and decided to go somewhere to get some coffee. He was very exhausted from that lucid dream and barely felt awake. He did have a decent amount of money too from stealing, so money wasn’t quite an issue just yet. One small problem though; where was the closest coffee place? Fuck it, he’d just walk around praying that he’d find something.

He eventually did. He found a coffee shop with the name in fancy cursive on the front of the building. He opened the door, strolling in as the front doorbell chimed. He wasted no time as he eagerly wandered to the cash register, ordering a regular hot coffee with extra caffeine. He didn't forget to ask the cashier if there was a limit on how much caffeine they could add, which, of course, there sadly was. When his coffee was done, he sat at a table near a window, and he saw a sign near his seat that read, ‘free wifi’. Oh my gosh- he totally forgot about his phone. He dug through his pockets, pulling his cracked phone out as he prayed and prayed for it to turn on- It did!! He had 68% battery life though, with no charger. He noticed that there wasn’t one text from his mom since that day he was kicked out. He sighed heavily, placing his phone down on the table as he fumbled with a hoodie drawstring with one hand, and sipped the coffee in the other. He should relax; after all that stress with his mom, he deserved some time to just sit down and relax. He started humming the all too familiar song to himself softly, enjoying the surprisingly good taste of the coffee. He glanced out the window, just looking around. He then turned his head away from the window and gazed at all the customers here. One was a woman, adult, all by herself with a large cup of coffee and a portable laptop typing away; another was a man and woman, both adults, chit-chatting away as they gossiped and drank their lattes. Another was; wait a minute.

Was that.. Mk? Mk was sitting at a table with Mei, Pigsy and Tang as they all laughed, talking with each other. He kept on staring at Mk strangely; why was he and his friends here? Thank gosh he had that hoodie to hide himself though. As he glared at Mk, he caught Mk glancing back at him curiously, looking as if he was thinking. Fuck- if Mk looked for too long he’d realize who he is- He quickly looked down, picking up his phone as he pretended to text someone, completely avoiding Mk’s gaze. He heard Mk mumble something to his friends in a confused tone, and he could practically feel the numerous gazes that were on him. He gulped nervously, quickly chugging his coffee down as he shoved his phone into his pocket, rushing out of the coffeeshop as fast as he could. 

He sighed heavily as he was finally out of there. But.. now what?! He grimaced as he realized the hard truth; he truly was by himself now. He had no home to go to. He felt tears cloud his vision as he staggered back to the park. 

At the park, he sat by a tree. He noticed that there were now a ton of people at the park. Hm, maybe people watching could be fun; he could get used to it. Maybe. As he watched people go to and fro, he kept on thinking about what that figure in his dream said. Did his friend truly remember him? Did he..miss him, perhaps? Red son felt sick; if his friend knew who he was now and everything he’s ever done, he’d be disgusted in him and stay as far away as possible. He wanted to just give up. He could feel the tears again; what was happening to him? Why has he been so emotional so suddenly? He dashed off towards a quiet, more empty part of the park, and he hid near a bunch of trees and plants and cried. He let out all the tears, using his hand to cover his mouth to make sure he was quiet. His tears ran down to his hands, and he could feel himself feeling woozy from all the crying he was doing. Gosh, he was so pathetic.

Then, he felt a hand on his shoulder, just like the hand from the figure in his dream. He froze still, bit his tongue to keep quiet and looked to his side.

It was Mk.

“W-what?! Who the hell are you?” His voice cracked out, shoving Mk away. Mk looked..sad. “You know! It's me, Mk, the monkie kid!” He murmured, looking at Red Son’s face. “Well, I have no fucking clue who you are!” Red Son shouted, unable to look at Mk’s face directly. “I know you know..” Mk whispered, grabbing Red Son’s shoulders, forcing him to look at himself. “No! No I don’t!” Red Son hissed, his lips forming into a snarl. Mk murmured a small, quick ‘sorry’ as he suddenly pulled his hood down. “I..knew it.” Mk frowned. Red Son’s eyes were red and puffy, and he just stared at the grass below him as he felt ashamed. “Red son, what’s wrong? Why are you trying to hide from me and everyone else?” 

“D-don’t talk to me!” Red Son shouted. “I don’t talk to low-lives like you!” Mk sighed, and abruptly hugged Red Son gently. Red Son was startled by that. He pouted, his eyes glassy. “Something happened, didn’t it? You can talk to me, Red Son. It’s just between you and me, promise!”

“Fine. I have nothing else to lose, afterall.” He groaned. Except my dignity.

“My mother kicked me out; she said she has no..son anymore. Now I'm off on my own living off the cash in my pockets. It's just so great!” He complained. “I’m so bored, tired, and hungry. I’m scared of spending all my cash. Then I truly will be fucked.” 

Mk listened carefully. “Do you wanna stay at my apartment, Red Son? I’ll be glad to have some company!” 

“Gosh no-” Red Son scoffed. “No way; No way I'm gonna be living with my enemy. Nuh uh.”

“We don’t have to be enemies. Your mom and DBK forced that upon you, didn’t they? Forced you to be evil, forced you to hate me?”

Ouch. Too close to home. Red Son gazed to the side, nodding slowly. “Okay, fine..” He whispered. “Yay! Roommate!~” Mk sang, grabbing onto Red Son’s hand excitedly. Red Son couldn’t help but to chuckle at the brunette’s innocent actions.


End file.
